Level 26/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 63 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 25/Dreamworld | next = 27/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Moves }} Level 26 (Dreamworld) is the sixth level of Honey Hot Tub and the seventh ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The icing can block your progress, but it is very easy to get rid of them. *This level is the same as its counterpart in Reality, but easier because during moon struck, there are only 4 colours. *The moon scale is stable. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Break the icing and create special candies to bring down the ingredients. *Keep the moon scale balanced and you will be fine, as you have plenty of moves to finish this level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 30,000 points for two stars and an additional 50,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 860 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,440 points per move for three stars. *The blockers are positioned as such that they are relatively hard to clear. *35 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the moon strucks. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 2 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Strategy *A vertical striped candy on the same column as the ingredient will drop it in one move. Alternatively, wrapped candy + striped candy combination will clear three rows and columns which can speed up the process of dropping the ingredients. If the latter method is used, please be careful of the moon scale. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #30,000 points / 35 moves = 857.14 points per move #50,000 points / 35 moves = 1,428.57 points per move #The second moon struck only lasts for one move which means that there are only three effective moon struck moves. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final Moonstruck lasting longer than the number of moves left (the last Moonstruck lasts two moves but starts when the player has one move left). Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 26 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 26 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars